danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Seiko Kimura
Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''oraz uczestnikiem w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. Seiko jest członkiem Future Foundation, a także liderem 4-tej Dywizji. Jej zadaniem jest pomaganie w wytwarzaniu nowej medycyny i branie udziału w zabiegach medycznych. Kiedy chodziła do Hope's Peak Academy, klasy 76, jej tytuł to był '''Ultimate Pharmacist' (超高校級の「薬剤師」''chō kōkō kyū no “yakuzaishi” dosł.'' Superlicealna Farumaceutka) do czasu, aż została wydalona ze szkoły po tym jak przypadkowo wplątano ją w incydent wybuchu. Seiko jest trzecią ofiarą filmu piorącego mózg i była zmuszona do popełnienia samobójstwa w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze, stając się tym samym piątą ofiarą. Iluzoryczna Seiko pojawia się w 25-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Wygląd Seiko jest kobietą, mającą około 23 lata (w ''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair ''około 18) Jest ona niską dziewczyną z purpurowymi oczami i bardzo jasną cerą. Ma blade, szare włosy oraz maskę oddechową, zakrywającą jej usta. Nosi czarną kurtkę z ID Future Foundation, białą koszulę, ciemną spódniczkę, owiniętą fioletowym pasem, długie, czarne pończochy oraz purpurowe Mary Janes. Pod maską oddechową ma założony aparat na zęby. Nosi także fiołkowe rękawiczki z jednym białym paskiem po środku. Po spożyciu kilku z tabletek, w krótkim czasie jej wygląd drastycznie się zmienia. Całe oczy przyjmują ciemnofioletową postać z białym konturem przypominającym płomienie. Jej ciało się spręża, włosy są o wiele dłuższe, a jej paznokcie oraz zęby stają się ostre. W tej formie zdaje się być silniejsza i szybsza. W latach licealnych, nosiła uniform Hope's Peak Academy z purpurową kamizelką i brązowym paskiem. Miała na sobie takie same pończochy, rękawiczki oraz maskę. Osobowość Seiko jest zamkniętą w sobie osobą, z nienaturalnym sposobem mówienia. Jako farmaceuta ma obszerną wiedzę na temat lekarstw i medycyny. Stworzyła mnóstwo różnorodnych lekarstw, włączając te, które drastycznie zmieniają wygląd fizyczny i powoduje, że są o wiele bardziej szybsi i silniejsi. Podobnie do Kyoko Kirigiri, ma świadomość tego jak łatwo ludzie mogą zgadnąć o czym myśli przez jej wyraz twarzy, dlatego zakrywa ją maską. Łatwo ją zaskoczyć i wydaje się być dosyć niespokojna oraz podczas jej lat szkolnych ukazano, że była także wstydliwa. Jest bardzo skrupulatna, jeżeli chodzi o medycynę. Seiko jest pokazana jako najbardziej litościwy członek Future Foundation, ukazując swój żal po śmierci Chisy Yukizome i Daisaku Bandaia, a także wściekłość, iż nie była w stanie ich uratować. Podczas jej lat szkolnych, Seiko była uznawana za osobę o miękkim sercu. Często tworzyła lekarstwa na prośbę innych uczniów jak Teruteru Hanamura, Nagito i Ruruka Ando. Seiko kocha zwierzęta, bezpłatnie zapewniając opiekę nad rannymi zwierzętami jak i tworzenie określonej ilości medycyny do użycia dla zwierząt. Przez jej dobrą naturę, Seiko (podobnie do Mikan Tsumiki) jest bardzo lojalna i wybacza ludziom, którzy są przyjaźni lub pomocni dla niej. Ponieważ nie może jeść słodyczy Ruruki przez spożywane tabletki, czuje się za to winna i próbuje to rekompensować, pomagając jej, kiedykolwiek tego potrzebuje. Kiedy Ruruka każe jej zabić Kyosuke Munakatę, Seiko odmawia (i ostatecznie atakuje Rurukę ze wściekłości), ponieważ Kyosuke pomógł jej, gdy została wydalona z Hope's Peak Academy. Zdolności Superlicealna Farmaceutka Seiko przyciągnęła wiele uwagi z przemysłu farmaceutycznego, ponieważ znalazła nowy użytek dla istniejącej już medycyny. Wiele kompanii farmaceutycznych chciało ją zatrudnić, mówiąc, że zaoferują jej szeroką pomoc, lecz ona akceptowała tylko minimalną pomoc z jej badaniami. Seiko potrafi stworzyć różne rodzaje leków, np. środki przeczyszczające czy też niedorzeczne lekarstwa jak wzmacniające siłę lub powodujące bardzo szybkie leczenie. Jest zaufanym członkiem Future Foundation, rozpowszechniającym medycynę dla ofiar Tragedii. Seiko stworzyła nawet Antagonist, który uratował życie Kyoko Kirigiri, nawet po złamaniu swojej zakazanej akcji i będąc przez to otrutą. Walka Seiko ma doświadczenie w walce lub chociażby wtedy, kiedy spożywa jeden ze swoich wzmacniaczy siły. Jest w stanie chronić się przed Sonosuke Izayoi, kimś kto ma o wiele więcej doświadczenia w walce. Historia Przed Tragedią Seiko chodziła do tej samej szkoły z Ruruką i Sonosuke przez podstawówkę, gimnazjum i liceum. Oboje pierwszy raz spotkali Seiko, gdy nie udało jej się uratować psa, zranionego w wypadku samochodowym. Ruruka i Sonosuke byli zachwyceni tym jak efektywna jest jej medycyna przez co Ruruka zaczęła ją lubić. Wtedy ukazano, że Ruruka próbowała podzielić się swoimi słodyczami z Seiko, jednak ona nie była w stanie ich jeść przez niebezpieczny efekt, który się zdarzy, jeżeli zmiesza cukier wraz ze swoimi tabletkami. Przez to i ponieważ Ruruka uznawała ją za przyjaciółkę, Seiko zaoferowała pomoc Rurucę w możliwy sposób. Jako nastolatka, Seiko zdołała się dostać do Klasy 76 w Hope's Peak Academy jako Superlicealna Farmaceutka wraz z Ruruką i Sonosuke. Przez wydarzenia, które się zdarzyły podczas ich Egzaminów Praktycznych w drugim lub trzecim roku, cała trójka została wydalona. Po wydaleniu, Seiko nie miała miejsca, do którego mogła się udać, do czasu aż Kyosuke, Chisa i Juzo przybyli, oferując jej pomoc. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy[[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair| - Side: Despair]] Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zniknięcie Nagito Komaedy. Podczas ich egzaminów praktycznych w drugim roku szkolnym, incydent, który się zdarzył przez chęć Nagito do powstrzymania egzaminu, spowodował, że środek przeczyszczający Seiko został dodany do ciasta Ruruki, zamiast wzmacniającej mikstury. To wraz z Seiko, która przy zderzeniu się z Nagito pomyliła torby i przypadkowo zabrała tą z przełącznikiem bomby (który później został przełączony, co przyczyniło się do wybuchu), spowodowało, iż Seiko, Ruruka oraz Sonosuke zostali wydaleni z Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko i Ruruka w jakiś sposób czuły się zdradzone przez siebie, zrzucając winę wybuchu na siebie nawzajem, tym samym powodując dużą bliznę w ich przyjaźni. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy[[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Future| - Side: Future]] W pewnym czasie, po rekrutacji do Future Foundation, stała się ona naczelnym 4 Dywizji. Jej zadaniem było pomaganie w wytwarzaniu nowej medycyny i branie udziału w zabiegach medycznych. Odcinek 01 - Do trzech razy sztuka We wspomnieniach na początku odcinka, Seiko jest ukazana, gdy powstrzymuje Mikan Tsumiki przed wbiciem strzykawki w oko pacjenta, szybko ją odtrącając. To prowadziło do złapania Mikan. Seiko pojawia się na osądzeniu Makoto wraz z innymi dziesięcioma liderami Dywizji Future Foundation. Podczas dyskusji, Seiko zgadza się z Juzo, aby pozbyć się Makoto przez to, że chronił Remnants of Despair, mimo, iż mieli być eksterminowani. Potem po jego przybyciu, Makoto został zraniony przez Juzo i Kyosuke, zgadzając się na rozpoczęcie osądu. Seiko była w środku sali konferencyjnej do czasu, aż zdarzyło się zabójstwo przez nieznanego wroga. Seiko podejrzewała, iż w ich grupie był ktoś kto powiedział wrogowi o miejscu, w którym się znajdują. Kiedy dziwna, mała kulka, mająca wygląd Monokumy została wrzucona do pokoju, ona jako pierwsza zauważyła, że była zapełniona gazem usypiającym. Jednak ona jak i inni szybko zasnęli nim mogli skontaktować się z resztą. Po obudzeniu, Seiko i inni zobaczyli bransoletkę, którą Monokuma założył na ich nadgarstkach. Monokuma powiedział, że Ostateczna Zabójcza Gra wśród liderów Dywizji Future Foundation się rozpoczęła i w tym momencie z sufitu wraz z żyrandolem spadło ciało Chisy. Odcinek 02 - Powiesić czarownicę Po ogłoszeniu zasad Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry przez Monokumę, Seiko ukazała swoją nienawiść do Remnants of Despair. Kiedy czekała na głosowanie, o tym kto jest napastnikiem, Seiko była świadkiem śmierci Daisaku po tym, gdy przypadkowo pogwałcił swój kod ZA. Natychmiast sprawdziła Daisaku i potwierdziła jego śmierć. Podczas głosowania, który z pozostałych członków myślał kim jest napastnik, Seiko chciała wskazać na Rurukę, jednak przez Kyosuke niechcący wskazała na Makoto. Odcinek 03 - Okrutna Przemoc i Puste Słowa Seiko jest widziana, idąc przez korytarze, ledwo oddychając i będąc zmęczoną. Ujrzała Aoi Asahinę oraz Miaya Gekkogaharę i zaczęła ich gonić. Później wpadła na Rurukę i Sonosuke, kończąc na kłótni z nimi. Ściągnęła swoją maskę, tym samym pokazując swój aparat na zęby. Seiko wtedy zjadła kilka zielonych pigułek, które miała, powodując u niej wejście w stan, tak jakby szału. Jej oczy zmieniły się na fioletowe, włosy urosły, a ciało stało się bardziej umięśnione. Sonosuke rzucił w nią nożem i wraz z Ruruką zaczął uciekać, jednak Seiko złapała go w zęby i połamała, nim ruszyła za nimi. Odcinek 04 - Kto jest kłamcą Wciąż będąc w pościgu, Seiko stara się złapać Sonosuke i Rurukę. Wszystkie pułapki, które zostały zastawione przez Sonosuke, z łatwością pokonała, dzięki jej sile, spowodowanej zielonymi pigułkami. Goniła ich do czasu, aż Sonosuke stanął na jej drodze. Kiedy Sonosuke pozwolił uciec Rurucę samotnie, starała się uspokoić Seiko, przypominając jej o tym jak wcześniej byli przyjaciółmi. Seiko jednak, nie zaakceptowała jej wymówki, ukazując swoją nienawiść do ich oboje i mówiąc, że to przez nich została wyrzucona z Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko zdołała zniszczyć zawadzające drzwi i kontynuowała swój pościg. Odcinek 05 - Marzenia Oddalonych Dni Zaczęło się, ukazując wspomnienia o tym, w jaki sposób Seiko poznała Rurukę i Sonosuke oraz jak się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła. Seiko zastanawiała się dlaczego ich przyjaźń musiała się tak potoczyć. W miejscu otwartym, mającym lampy sceniczne, Seiko zobaczyła Sonosuke i natychmiast go zaatakowała. To wszystko to była pułapka zasadzona przez byłego Superlicealnego Kowala i zraniło prawą rękę Seiko. Bardzo szybko się zregenerowała, używając substancji wstrzykniętej do jej prawego ramienia. Seiko wtedy walczyła z Sonosuke, lecz wyczuła w pobliżu Rurukę i zdecydowała się za nią podążać. Ruruka była przestraszona, jednak wtedy zobaczyła, że zakazaną akcją Seiko jest niepozwolenie, aby ktokolwiek stanął na jej cieniu. Seiko odpowiedziała na to poprzez zniszczenie wszystkich świateł w pokoju nim Ruruka mogłaby stanąć na jej cieniu i kontynuowała, niszcząc okna, które je oddzielały. Po zniszczeniu okien, Seiko goniła za Ruruką, nim się zatrzymała i spotkała Makoto, Juzo i Hinę. Wtedy pojawiła się Miaya i próbowała walczyć przeciwko Juzo, wysyłając mnóstwo pocisków, które trafiły w Seiko. Później Seiko jest widziana, idąc samotnie i rozmyślając nad tym, że jedyne czego chciała to ponowne bycie przyjaciółką Ruruki. Żałuje także, że nie mogła zapobiec śmierci jej towarzyszy. Skończył się stoper na bransoletce i zasnęła po raz ostatni. Kiedy spała, została zmuszona do popełnienia samobójstwa. Pod koniec odcinka widać Seiko, będącą powieszoną na zniszczonej ścianie z nożem wbitym w jej serce. Odcinek 06 - No Man is an Island Ciało Seiko jest odnalezione przez Kochiego. Nóż, który został użyty, aby ją zabić został wyciągnięty przez Rurukę, żeby ukryć prawdziwy powód śmierci Sonosuke. Odcinek 11 - Wszystkie Dobre Rzeczy Seiko jest ukazana we wspomnieniach, gdzie został wyprany jej mózg i zmuszona była do popełnienia samobójstwa. Widać jak zderza się ze ścianą i znowu i znowu, ostatecznie niszcząc ścianę i powodując przedostanie się wody do wnętrza budynku. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World : Główny artykuł: Seiko Kimura (Iluzja) Side: Hope - Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy Później okazuje się, że podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Seiko stworzyła antagonist zwany "Cure W", aby zneutralizować efekt trucizny z bransoletki. Kyoko to odkryła przed jej śmiercią i wzięła tabletki, zanim włączyła się jej kod ZA (zakazanej akcji) od przeżycia Makoto po czterech limitach czasowych, ratując swoje życie. Cytaty * "Jeżeli tak to jest, to powinnam była przygotować lekarstwa prawdy." (mówiąc o zdradzie Makoto Naegiego) * "Musisz wyrzucić zgniłe części, inaczej całość będzie zgniła." * "Dlaczego to musiało się tak potoczyć?" (mówiąc o jej relacji z Ruruką Ando) * "Nie byłam w stanie niczego zrobić." * "Nie potrafiłam nikogo uratować." * "Po prostu chciałam być z przyjaciółmi..." Ciekawostki * Jej imię, Seiko (静子), oznacza "spokojne dziecko", a jej nazwisko Kimura (忌村) znaczy "żałobna wioska". * Kocha zwierzęta, przede wszystkim koty i psy. * Angielski aktor głosowy Seiko, Erin Fitzgerald, dubbinguje także Junko Enoshimę, Genocider Syo i Kurokumę. es:Seiko Kimura fr:Seiko Kimura en:Seiko Kimura Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future